


"And now we're lovers"

by Radiumkind



Series: The Mighty NSFW [3]
Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fanart, Gay Sex, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/pseuds/Radiumkind
Summary: This came out of many booshlr theories, posited on Tumblr, regarding the transition of Pete and Stitch's fight scene to sex scene (at the end) played out in the film Sweet.





	"And now we're lovers"

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of many booshlr theories, posited on Tumblr, regarding the transition of Pete and Stitch's fight scene to sex scene (at the end) played out in the film Sweet.

**Pete and Stitch...after the fight; before the iconic ending...**

_And now, we're lovers_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

 


End file.
